The Disappearance of Luke Smith
by Kairi Skyes
Summary: The Doctor and Clara get sent to 13 Bannerman Road the Doctor is happy to see his old friend Sarah Jane Smith. But what's this? Sarah Jane has a daughter now! And she claims she doesn't have a son. So then where's Luke?
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this a really long time ago I nearly forgot about it. But I'm posting this for a friend since its their B-day and I've been wanting to post it for awhile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Sarah Jane Adventures**

* * *

><p>The lights of the hexagonal consol all beeping and meaning different things and the levers that work different contraptions, bu that didn't matter right now<p>

All that mattered right now was the waiting of a man sitting on the steps of the consol in a tweed jacket and a bowtie. He was waiting for his companion, and he absolutely HATED waiting!

**What in the universe is taking that girl so long, I have the Tardis ready and waiting, and she suddenly decides to go off and have a wardrobe change**

And finally he starts to hear the sounds of footsteps, he gets off the steps he was sitting on and twirls around to face his companion

"Finally, what took you so long, does it really take half an hour to get changed" he questioned

A brown haired young women just stared at him and said "Okay it did not take me half an hour to change it was only five minutes, and I wouldn't have to have gotten changed if somebody didn't have to spill their banana milkshake all over me"

The two were quiet for a couple of minutes until their faces started to break out into gins and then into laughter

"Right so where do you want to go to next, 1688 France or the lovely planet of Galagamoush, and you look absolutely wonderful Clara" said the bowtie man

"Why thank you Doctor, and why don't go somewhere where there's an adventure there" Clara replied

The Doctor smiled and said "your wish is my coma—ARGH!"

The two were suddenly lurched across the room

"Whats happening?" screamed Clara

"It's the Tardis, its taking us somewhere" explained the Doctor as he was trying to grab something to hold on to

**(CUE THE DOCTOR WHO THEME)**

The Tardis had stopped and the Doctor and Clara started to pick themselves off the ground

"Doctor where are we?" asked Clara

"Hold on I'm checking" the Doctor went to the mini screen and looked at the coordinates on it

"Oooh, I like where we are, I haven't been here in ages" exclaimed the Doctor, with excitement in his eyes

"Why where are we?" Clara asked who was brushing invisible dirt of her skirt

The doctor walked up to her and cupped her face with his hands

"We my dear Clara are on 13 Bannerman Road" he then proceeded to drag her out of the Tardis, with a big grin on his face

"And whats on 13 Bannerman Road?"

"Why one of my dear old friends of course Sarah Jane Smith. She used to be one of my companions, now she lives here and helps defend the earth from aliens with her son and his friends, and a super computer too. They make a pretty good team, and you are going to love them" the Doctor was speaking 100 mph that Clara didn't have a clue what he was saying. But she caught the words Smith, aliens and son

The Doctor proceeded to drag her towards a large house with a small green car in front of it.

"Ah here we are, here you can ring the door bell" he said to Clara with a happy grin on his face

Clara stood there a little unsure of what to do

"Oh, go on its not going to bite" he Doctor said gesturing his head to the door

Clara just shrugged and rang the bell

They waited a few seconds until someone opened the door

The doctor expected that he would be greeted by Luke or Sarah at first, but he was surprised

The person who greeted them was neither, instead it was a girl around the age of 12 yrs and she had brown hair and eyes

"Hello, who are you?" she asked

"Why hello there, I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Clara by any chance dos a women named Sarah Jane Smith live here" the Doctor asked

The girl nodded and then shouted over her shoulder "Sarah Jane there's someone here for you"

"Who is it Sky?" another voice was heard

"He said his name is the Doctor" replied the girl

They then heard the sound of hurried footsteps, and then appeared a women at the door

The Doctor smiled and said "hello Sarah"

Sarah Jane looked at him and asked "Doctor?"

The doctor nodded

Sarah Jane smiled "you've changed"

The Doctor twirled around showing her his new look

Sarah Jane then put on a frown "don't like the bowtie though" she said whilst shaking her head

"How could you say that, bowties are most definitely cool!" The Doctor exclaimed in mock anger

The two then smiled and hugged each other

Sarah Jane then noticed Clara

"And is this a new friend of yours I see" she asked

"Why yes, Sarah Jane I would like you to meet Miss Clara Oswald" the Doctor introduced

"Hello Clara, a friend of the Doctor is a friend of mine" Sarah Jane said whilst shaking Clara's hand

"Well I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, and may I ask your name" Clara gestured to the little girl in front of her

"This is my daughter Sky, I adopted her a few months ago" Sarah Jane said proudly as she gave her daughter's shoulder a small squeeze

Sarah Jane had invited everyone inside and had gone to make some tea. The Doctor had offered o help her, leaving Clara and Sky in the living room

Sky started to bombard Clara with questions

"How did you meet the Doctor? What's he like? Have you been to space? Have you gone time travelling? Have you seen anything? Whats out there?" question after question Cara's head had started to spin

"okay slow down first off travelling with the Doctor is absolutely wonderful, and he is a bit crazy at times, and we have seen so many things" she replied summarizing Sky's questions

Sky's eyes were full of curiosity and excitement as she let out a small breath

"Wow, I would love to see what it's like, it must be really wonderful up there" she said dreamily

Clara smiled at the young girl's innocent like curiosity

"So what about you whats your life been like, I bet you've had some good adventures yourself"

Sky thought for a minute before answering

"Well I've only lived for a couple of months, I was created you see and Sarah Jane found me on her doorstep and she saved me and adopted me, and we've had load of adventures as well…"

**(Doctor's POV)**

The Doctor followed Sarah Jane in to the kitchen eager to catch up with her

"So Sarah Jane how have you been and what wonderful adventures have you been having, and whats the deal with Sky, tell me everything" he asked in eager voice

Sarah Jane had poured water into the kettle before talking

"Well there hasn't been much alien activity lately, so there's not been much. And Sky actually appeared on my doorstep a few months ago, but she appeared as month old baby and overnight she literally grew into a 12 year old girl, she was grown artificially you see by an alien race called the Fleshkind, and let's just say that we saved each other and then I adopted her"

The Doctor clasped his hands together "well isn't that just wonderful one big happy family"

**(Clara's POV)**

After listening to Sky's adventures, Clara remembered something

"You know when me and the Doctor came here he mentioned that your mom had a son, so have you got an older brother and where is he?" she asked

Sky looked confused "no, I haven't got any siblings and Sarah Jane doesn't have any other children, why would the Doctor say that?" Sky answered

Clara was surprised at that, but before she could say something an image from the corner of her eyes caught her attention

**(Doctor's POV)**

"So, Sarah what about Luke how's he been eh?" he asked

Sarah Jane turned around, confusion etched on her face. "Who?" she asked

"Luke, Luke Smith, your son Luke" the Doctor said slowly

**(Clara's POV)**

Clara walked towards a trash bin and picked up a photo frame that was inside it

Inside the frame was a picture of Sarah Jane and Sky, there was a boy who had his arms wrapped around Sky's shoulders he looked to have been 16 or 17 yrs old

The glass of the frame was cracked on the boy's face

**(Doctor's POV)**

"What are you talking about Doctor I don't have a son, I've never had one especially not one called Luke. I must say that hi new regeneration of yours has quite a humour side to it" Sarah Jane laughed thinking that this was a joke

The Doctor's eyes widened and he said

"Something's wrong"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Right here is the 2****nd**** chapter of my crossover. I thought I put this up before I start packing my luggage for my flight, be going to the UK for a week because of my first college interview (I'm really nervous about it). I apologise in advance for any mistakes about the character's personalities and ect… I haven't watched either of the shows for a while and this chappy was on the waiting-list to be put up for a while**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Sarah Jane Smith Adventures**

* * *

><p>"Something is not right here, something has gone wrong"<p>

The Doctor was repeating that line over and over again as he paced around Sarah Jane's living room trying to find the cause of the problem

"Doctor I thought you said that there was a son, but then why are they saying that there isn't one and yet there are photos of him" Clara said whilst holding the family photo

"I know, something must have happened to cause them to forget about Luke but at least it looks like he has not been taken out of existence just out of memory. Now that leads to another question; where is he?"

Whilst the doctor was still pacing another occupant of the room started to speak up

"Doctor for the sake of my living room carpet will you please stop going back and forth. You're going to make Sky dizzy and make a hole in my carpet" Sarah Jane spoke starting to become worried over how her old friend is behaving

The Doctor stopped and took the picture out of Clara's hand; he then held it to the remaining people on the other sofa

"Right tell me, who is this person with you in the photo do you remember him?" he asked them

Mother and daughter both shook their heads

"Doctor we don't know that person nor have we ever seen him before" Sarah Jane replied to him

Before anybody could speak again, the doorbell rand and Sky left to see who it was. She came back with two teenagers, a boy and a girl.

"Hey Sarah Jane, how's you and Sparky to—"the boy stopped as he saw the two unfamiliar faces to him

The Doctor hurried up to them

"Clyde Rani please tell me that there is something wrong with Sarah and Sky, and that there has been a serious mistake" he begged

Clyde put his hands up in front of him and Rani backed away

"Whoa dude back off and who the heck are you anyways" yelled Clyde

"Clyde this is the Doctor and Clara, the Doctor regenerated again and now has a new face" calmed Sarah Jane

"Sarah Jane if that's the Doctor than whats he talking about?" asked Rani

Clara just watched the scene unfold alongside Sky; she bent her head down and quickly talked to Sky

"So are these your friends? The ones who help you save the world"

Sky nodded "yep that's them Clyde can be really funny and Rani is really nice"

By looking at the two a question popped into Clara's head

"Are those two dating by any chance?" she asked

Sky had a smile whilst trying to suppress a laugh

"No unfortunately they're not, but to be honest I think that they should start dating. They look and act like a couple a lot of the time" replied Sky

Clara giggled at that, she then turned her eyes back to the Doctor as he started pacing again; she also noticed that the photo he once held was now lying on the ground

She went to pick it up, but another hand had reached it first. The owner of the hand was none other than Clyde. As he viewed the photo he started chuckling

"Hey Rani, look it's the alien freak boy, I thought we got rid of all evidence of him but it looks like we missed a pic" chuckled Clyde, straight away Rani elbowed him

The atmosphere in the room had changed, as the Doctor froze in his pacing, both his and Clara's eyes widened

There was a small shiver down Clara's back as the temperature seemed to drop, her thoughts focusing on one sentence that was said

**'Got rid of all evidence of him' what did the mean by that, surely they didn't actually get rid of him, he's just a boy**

Whilst Clara's thoughts remained unspoken the Doctor spoke his

"What do you mean by getting rid of him, CLYDE what do you mean by getting rid of him, He's your best friend isn't he?. Where is Luke? I want answers NOW!" the Doctor shouted

Sarah Jane sighed "well I suppose we couldn't hide it forever, especially from your Doctor"

"We wouldn't have to tell him, if it weren't for somebody spilling the beans" mumble Rani who was glaring at Clyde

"Hide what from me, what is it that our not telling me" questioned the Doctor

"Doctor we had to get rid of Luke, because he was a threat to the earth" casually explained Sarah Jane

"What!" shouted both Clara and the Doctor

"How could a boy be a threat to the earth?" questioned Clara

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, Sarah what do you mean by Luke being a threat, he's your son" the Doctor looked to her waiting for an explanation

Sarah Jane suddenly smiled "Oh he's not my son anymore Doctor, I disowned him and I got rid of the adoption papers and I told Mr Smith to remove any evidence of him"

Clara could not believe what she was hearing, the women in front of her was speaking so casually as if getting rid of her son was like talking about the weather

Even the Doctor was having trouble comprehending on what he was hearing

"H-How could you just, just…erase all evidence of your son" he stammered

Clyde scoffed "yea well nobody liked him anyhow, he was just some freak that didn't belong here He doesn't belong on earth or anywhere really. We were only friends with him just because we pitied him"

"Yeah, I don't think he even should have been created, everyone thought he was a freak" Rani sneered

Clara hurriedly whispered to the Doctor "Doctor, Do these people really treat him like that or has something happened to them"

"It's the latter, just look at their eyes you can tell that there is something controlling them just by the look of their eyes" he whispered back to her, whilst getting his sonic screwdriver out

Clara looked at their eyes and sure enough there was something wrong. Their eyes were slightly misty or glazed over as if under hypnosis or some sort of spell. She also saw what looked to be a look of sadness and regret in their eyes

Seeing Clara's realisation the Doctor continued with some sort of hypothesis

"Something or someone is brainwashing them to act like this, now there has to be some sort of device or a location where a signal is being emitted that is causing their brainwashing"

Clara turned to the Doctor confusion etched on her face

"So then do you have any idea as to where the signal is being transmitted from?" she asked

The Doctor smiled but then it faltered until his face gave the impression of a lost puppy dog, which Clara found cute

"No, not a clue but I have a plan as to where I can find it" he answered

"Whats the plan?" prompted Clara

The doctor smiled and said "Mr Smith and K-9" he then grabbed Clara's hand and raced towards the attic

The four remaining occupants in the living room started following them. One of which was starting to become annoyed due to the state of her carpet

The Doctor barged straight threw the attic door dragging Clara with him

"Mr Smith I need you!" he shouted

Clara became shocked as one of the walls started to move and smoke came out. The once wall had now become a large computer

"T-th-that wall was just…now it's a-a super computer" stammered Clara

"Yea cool right, his name's Mr Smith" the Doctor replied with a childish glee

"Doctor what a surprise it is a pleasure to see you again"

"You too Mr Smith but now's not the time, I want you to scan this house for any sort of signal, something that can cause mind control. And also look for any files regarding Luke Smith" the Doctor replied in a rush "K-9 I need you as well" he shouted

A little panel in the wall also opened up and a little metal dog came out

"Master I have missed you" the little tail made a wagging motion to represent K-9's happiness

The Doctor kneeled down to give his little a hug "I've missed you too K-9 now tell me all you know about Luke Smith"

"There is no record of a Luke Smith. That person does not exist" K-9 replied instantly as the Doctor finished his line

"There are same results with me Doctor. This 'Luke Smith' simply does not exist and there are no signals being emitted in the surrounding area" Mr Smith stated

A thought came to the Doctor and he whispered to Clara as she petted K-9 (who was enjoying the attention) "they've been affected by this signal too just like Sarah and the children"

Before Clara answered, Sarah Jane spoke up

"Doctor will you just stop this silly game. You heard them there is no such person named Luke Smith that boy just doesn't exist. So will you stop!"

The Doctor ignored her as he got his screwdriver out again. He started going around the attic pointing it at random objects

"That signal is coming from somewhere but whe-Oh, Yes I've got a trail...were getting warm-warmer" he started getting excited

"Doctor would you stop or you're going to have to leave" Sarah Jane spoke again

The Doctor just kept on ignoring her "Ah hah! Found it" he pointed the screwdriver and Sparks flews

"Argghhhh" the children and Sarah Jane fell to their knees clutching their heads. Sparks flew out of K-9 and Mr Smith. Clara had gotten behind the Doctor as they both looked on in surprise and shock at the unexpected result.

**If you follow the arrow there is this magical little box.**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**\ /**

**\/**

**Please write what you think and click on the review button. I just love reviews :3**


End file.
